Fallen
by Cyline
Summary: Maka left, not because she wanted to, but because she had to. Now, four years later she has returned and she is more powerful than ever. But, why did she leave in the first place? And who is this Kian guy? Bad summary, I know. Sorry. I don't own Soul Eater. Takes place after the battle with Asura.
1. Chapter 1

4 years ago...

As much as she hated to admit it, Maka knew that she had to leave. She was putting her friends in danger by staying, it was too much of a gamble. She stuffed her clothes into the duffel bag, swinging it over her shoulder. She had to leave, she continued to tell herself. This new enemy was too powerful. It would take away everything if she didn't leave. She gave her room one last look, then leaped out her window, making sure not to look back. _Good, _he called to her, _Keep running, little angel. Don't turn back or I will take them all away._

Maka felt tears sting her eyes, _Why me?_

His laughter rang through her head, _Maybe I'll let you come back one day. Just keep running, don't stop. Keep going as long as your legs will carry you, then keeping running. _

_I'm not doing this for you_, he told him.

He laughed again, _Of course not, little angel. But for now, you are mine and only mine._

Maka shivered, but continued to run, _I will come back, I promise you._

_All in due time, all in due time._

* * *

"Maka?" Soul called through the door.

It had been three months since they had defeated Asura, but something still seemed to bothering his Meister. Normally, her screams would wake him up. Her nightmares either kept her up all night or invaded her mind. He shivered as her scream echoed through his mind. It was a terrifying scream that contained fear, horror, sadness and anger. He sighed, knocking again, maybe she actually got sleep last night. Still no reply. "I'm coming in Maka!" he told her through the door.

He turned the knob, stepping into Maka's room. The familiar smell of strawberries hit his nose as he turned to the bed. He stopped, the bed was unslept in. A small frown covered his face, Maka's soul wasn't anywhere in here. He then noticed the open window. Realization hit him, Maka was gone. But, where was she? A cold chill ran down his spine. All of her books where still there, but the clothes in her closet were gone. He stopped in front of her desk. Her gloves were sitting neatly on her desk next to her black trench coat. He blinked blankly at them, Maka would never leave those, they were two of her most valuable possessions.

He raced to the phone, quickly dialing Tsubaki's number. She picked up after the first ring, "Hello?"

"Is Maka there?" Soul asked quickly.

"Uh- No, why would-"

He hung up before she could finish, dialing random numbers and always receiving the same answer. After he ran out of hope, he collapsed onto the floor. Tears stung his eyes. Where are you Maka?


	2. Chapter 2

Soul leaned against the wall as another girl asked to be his Meister. She was cute, but she wasn't Maka. When she finished her statement, he straightened himself up, "Sorry, but I already have a partner."

Before she could respond, he walked away. No one would ever replace Maka. It had been nearly a year since she dropped of the face of the earth. Gone, without a trace. They couldn't even locate her soul. Although everyone told him to move on, to find a new Meister, he couldn't. Maka was his Meister and he was her Weapon, there was no other choice. He waltzed into his classroom. It was full of activity, everyone talking, laughing. Black*Star and Tsubaki were on a mission, as were Kid and the Thompsons, so Soul had no one to talk to. He flopped into his chair with a groan and a few minutes later, class started. Soul was nearly asleep when the door opened. "Sorry I'm late," a strangely familiar voice said.

Soul looked up groggily and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. Ash blonde hair, big emerald orbs, it was Maka. Her boobs were bigger and her clothes were a little darker, but it was definitely Maka, his Maka. "Maka Albarn," Stein said with surprise, "It's been awhile."

She smiled, "It sure has been, Professor Stein."

He laughed, "Class, you should all remember Maka."

A chorus of greetings rose from everyone Suddenly, someone yelled out, "Where'd you go?"

Maka's smile evaporated, "I had some business to take care of."

"Oh."

Soul couldn't do anything but stare. Was it really her? Or, was this all just a dream? "Soul? Earth to Soul Eater."

He turned at saw Maka sitting next to him, making him nearly fall out of his seat. Maka laughed, "Surprised to see me?"

He nodded, "Where have you been? We were so worried-"

"It's okay, I'm fine. Like I said, I just had some business to take care of. Where are the others?"

"On a mission. Are you sure your okay?"

She smiled, "I'm fine."

He sighed, leaning back in his chair, "It's not cool to leave like that."

"I know, I'd completely understand if you have a new partner."

"What would make you think that!?" he yelled, jumping up.

"Soul Eater, I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt in the middle of class," Stein called up to him.

Maka looked away, obviously trying not to laugh. Soul sat back down, mumbling, "Not cool."

"So you don't have a new partner?" Maka asked, a small smirk dancing on her face.

He shook his head, "Of course not, that would be uncool."

She giggled, "That's just like you, Soul Eater."

He smiled, happy to have Maka back by his side.

* * *

"How's Crona?" Maka asked.

Soul and Maka were walking towards their apartment and Maka seemed to be bursting with questions, not giving Soul any time to ask his own. "Fine. He's come out of his shell a lot since you left, but he misses you."

"I thought so. Well, I'm glad he's okay. How about Tsubaki and Black*Star?""

"Great, they have seventy-seven Kishin eggs."

"That's good to hear!"

"Hey, Maka?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"I told you, I had some business to take care of."

"Why didn't you bring me with you?"

She looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry, it was something I had to do by myself."

Without thinking, he gripped her small hand, "I'm just glad you're back."

She smiled, "Me too."

* * *

**I know it's short! Don't hate me. I'm moving and won't be able to write for awhile. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Maka's POV_

Soul grabbed my hand, "I'm just glad you're back."

I smiled, "Me too."

We stayed like that for a moment before I carefully pulled my hand out of his. His smile faltered and he turned away. I clenched a fist, it was all _his_ fault that I couldn't touch Soul for too long. I lowered my head, staring at my Converses. I had stopped wearing my old clothes after a week of leaving. It was just too painful to remember the old times I had in those clothes. "You're really stupid, you know," I whispered, digging my nails so tightly into my skin that blood started to trickle down my fingers.

"Why?" Soul asked, watching me with curiosity.

I bit my head and looked up, smiling despite the tears that wanted to flow from my eyes. "Never mind," I said, feeling my lip quiver slightly. I hoped Soul hadn't noticed.

"Are you okay, Maka?" Soul reached for me and I involuntarily stepped back.

"I'm fine," I lied.

It was a mistake to come back. _I told you so, little Angel, _he said in my mind.

I pushed him back slightly, the way you would shove someone out of your room. Soul looked at me strangely and I realized I had been staring into space too long. I shook my head slightly, "Let's go home, Soul. It's been awhile since I saw the apartment."

"You sure you're okay?" Soul asked, concern gleaming in his eyes.

I nodded, starting to walk as Soul reluctantly followed me, "Never better! Does Blair still live at the apartment?"

Soul bobbed his head, "She'll be happy to see you."

I laughed, genuinely laughed for the first time in four years, "I bet! I can't wait to see everyone! I missed you all. Especially you, Soul."

I glanced at him and he blushed slightly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and I heard him mumble, "Not cool."

I giggled, "We should eat out tonight."

Soul cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Or not. I haven't cooked in awhile, so I'm a little rusty, but some of your famous Stir Fry sounds good."

The albino laughed, "Not even a day back and you're already begging for my cooking. Okay, I'll make some Stir Fry, but we have to stop by the grocery store first."

"Okay! Let's go!" I took a silent breath, concentrating on pulling my power back, as I grabbed Soul's arm and started dragging him in the direction of the store.

We stopped in front of Death Grocery and I smiled nostalgically, dropping Soul's arm. "I missed your smile," he absently said, staring at me.

I blushed crimson, the color of his beautiful eyes, as the automatic doors slid open and we stepped inside. We quickly gathered the needed supplies, then headed to the checkout aisles, which seemed smaller than I remembered. Soul and I stood next to each other in the back of the line so close that we were almost touching. I held my breath, concentrating on the energy rushing through my veins. It wasn't easy with him so close though. I had realized I loved Soul long before I left. It was just more of a reason to leave. I stepped forward tentatively with Soul as he placed our items onto the conveyor belt. How long had it been since I used the word our in a sentence? Too long.

As soon as we stepped out of the aisle, I felt myself relax. That is, until Soul put a hand on my shoulder and I jerked away. I glanced at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes. I laughed nervously, "Sorry, you scared me."

He smiled, "Oh. Let's get home. Blair will be worried about me."

I nodded, giving him a small grin, "Okay."

* * *

_Soul's POV_

Something was off about Maka. She was obviously avoiding touching me. I could tell by the way she jerked away. The only question was "Why?". I glanced at her, walking next to me, her eyes on the ground. She was just as beautiful as I remembered her, maybe even more. I still loved her, just like I did back then, just like I always have. She looked at me and I realize I've been staring. "Is something wrong?" she asked, her tempting lips forming the question perfectly.

I shook my head and stared ahead. She laughed softly and I couldn't help but smile at the angelic sound. "So," she drawled out, "When are the others coming back?"

I rubbed my head, "I think Tsubaki and Star are coming back tomorrow. Not quite sure about Kidd and the Thompsons though."

"Oh. I guess that gives us the rest of the day to enjoy ourselves... With Blair too of course!" she added hastily.

I chuckled and she shot a glare at me that softened a moment later. We both stopped in front of our apartment. Maka stared at it for a moment, a glimmer in her beautiful green eyes. "Home sweet home," I said, pushing the door open.

Maka snapped out of her trance and walked inside. I had made sure to leave everything exactly the same for the day she came home. I followed her in and found her standing in the living room, her back turned to me. She spun around slowly and I saw tears glistening on her cheeks. I set the bags down and saw a note that said: _Sorry I have to work tonight. ~Blair_

I walked towards Maka. She smiled brightly, wiping them away, "I've missed home."

"I missed you," I said reaching for her.

This time she didn't move away as my hand touched her cheek. Her warmth flowed through me, followed by the feeling she always gave me. The feeling I registered now as love. Without thinking, I pulled her towards me, gripping her tightly. I held her closer, I would never let her leave again. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt, but I didn't care. I felt warm tears trail down my cheeks too, but I didn't wipe them away. The rest of the world didn't matter. Maka was all that had ever mattered to me and in this moment, it was no different.


	4. Chapter 4

_Maka's POV_

Soul held me tightly and I knew I should pull away, but I just couldn't. I had wanted him to hold me like this for so long and now I had to worry about hurting him. The next thing I knew, I was crying. That was good, it drain my energy, like it always did. I felt something wet drip onto my head; Soul was crying too. His grip tightened on my body, I could tell he never wanted to let me go. I never wanted him to let me go. But, all good things must come to an end.

Soul leaped back suddenly, looking shocked. I bit my lip, knowing some of my energy had transferred. I grabbed his arm to steady him, leading him to the couch. He would be disoriented for a second. Most souls couldn't handle Angel energy, which is the energy that ran through my soul. It was about a hundred times stronger than any other Soul energy. When he came to his senses, Soul looked at me, "What happened?"

"Not sure," I lied.

He shrugged and pushed himself off the couch, a blush crawling up his face as he remembered our hug. "W-well, I should get started on our dinner."

I stared after him as he left. It usually took longer than that for someone to recover from an energy transference. Maybe Soul would be diff- _Don't get any ideas, Angel._

I growled,_ He has black blood. It's possible it dulls the Angel energy effects._

_Not likely. Wanna test you theory?_

"No!" I shouted, then realized I had said it out loud.

Soul came running in, "Are you okay, Maka?"

I nodded, "Sorry, a bird was on the windowsill."

"Oh," Soul glanced at the window. "Okay, then."

He walked back into the kitchen.

_The boy amuses me, _the sinister voice said.

_You leave Soul out of this._

_Anything for you, Angel. You know I'd do absolutely anything for you._

I sat down on the couch, _I know, Kian._

He laughed quietly, _So, Angel. When do I get to meet your friends?_

_Never._

_Oh, don't be like that. It'll be fun._

_They're not big fans of Kishins, Kian. They'd kill you in a heartbeat._

_Do you think they could kill me?_

_No._

_Would you let them kill me?_

_Maybe._

She could imagine his pout. _Don't be like that, Angel. I made you what you are._

_You threatened to kill all of Death City if I didn't go to you, _I pointed out.

_Well, yeah... But... Come on, your friends won't know I'm a kishin. Please, Angel._

_Fine, but make sure to get a witch to cast a Soul Protection over you. _

_Okay!_

_And don't try anything._

_By anything you mean?_

_Hand-holding, flirting, hugging, etc._

_But-_

_Nothing or no deal. And I can defeat you._

_I know. Okay, I won't try anything, Angel._

_And you have to call me Maka._

_But... Fine, whatever. _

"Maka!"

I jumped, looking over at Soul who was looking at me concernedly. I blinked blankly at him for a moment before replying, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I said dinner was ready. Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded, "I'm sorry. Must be a little jet lagged."

"D-do you want to go take a nap? I can put-"

I stood up, rubbing my eyes, "No, its fine. I'm starving anyways."

Soul smiled and we both walked into the kitchen. I stopped in front of the table. He had set it with a tablecloth and candles. I stared at it in disbelief, then glanced at Soul who had a small smile on his face. "This is... Amazing. Thank you, Soul!"

He looked away and I knew he was blushing. I walked over to my chair and he hurried over and pulled it out for me. Now it was my turn to blush as I sat down. He pushed it in, then rushed to sit in his own chair. He scooped some o f the stir fry from the pan onto a plat and set it in front of me. I smiled, grabbing my plate a putting some into my mouth. It was delicious and I voiced that compliment.

"Made with love," he said then his eyes widened when he realized what he said.

* * *

_Soul's POV_

I stared at Maka, my eyes wide. Why did I just say that? Maybe candle-lit dinner was a bad idea. Maka watched me, complete surprise decorating her beautiful face. She looked down at her plate, before putting another forkful into her mouth. I followed her example as we ate in uncomfortable silence. "W-where's Blair?"

I looked up at Maka, her face glowing in the candle light. "She had some last minute work to do," I told her.

"Oh. There's something I need to talk to you about, Soul," she said quietly.

I blinked, "Really?"

She looked away, "Yeah. I have a... friend who is coming to visit. Is it okay if he stays here?"

I dropped my fork when I heard her say "he". Maka looked up startled when the metal hit the ceramic plate. "H-he?" I asked softly.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry, it was a stupid question."

I glanced at her, "N-no. It's fine."

I gave my best fake smile, "It's fine if he stays here!"

She smiled, "Thank-you. He just doesn't have enough money to rent a hotel room. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. Did you meet him on your trip?"

Maka nodded, eating another bite, "My mom introduced me to him."

"Your mom?" I asked, surprise creeping into my voice.

"Yeah, my mom. I also saw her. It was a surprise to me too. Then, she introduced me to Kian. And that was that. he's always wanted to see Death City, so I thought why not have him stay here awhile after I get settled back in."

I nodded, "Sounds cool. Well, I can't wait to meet him."


	5. Chapter 5

After eating, Maka went to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She didn't fall asleep though. Earlier that day, she had asked one of her familiars to bring her bags to the apartment and there they were, neatly stacked in the corner. _I should probably unpack... But I'm soooo tired. Maybe I'll ask Boo to do it. Yeah, she's great at organizing._

She dragged herself out of the comfortable bed, reaching for the necklace under her shirt. On the silver chain was nearly forty individual charms and Maka knew what each and everyone of them did. They were all used to summon her many, many familiars. She had hundreds more packed away somewhere. Familiars were spirits and animals and such that helped her with various things. Unlike most masters of familiars, Maka took the time to get to know each of them personally. She selected a flat light pink one in the shape of a rabbit and held it between her pointer finger and thumb. "I summon thee, Bonvia, Spirit of the Affections Bunny."

A small light resonated off the charm, a beam of it shooting forward in front of Maka. The light took the shape of a human girl, then faded, Boo standing in front of her master. "Miss Maka!" she exclaimed, bowing low.

Bonvia, usually called Boo by Maka, resembled a teenage human girl with pale white skin with a permanent pink blush on her cheeks, long light blonde hair, and big hot pink eyes. Her attire consisted of a knee length light pink balloon dress that had long puffed sleeves, decorated with various colors of pink hearts on the skirt, hot pink high heels, and of course, a pair of pink bunny ears spouting out of the top of her head, one slightly bent.

"Hello, Boo," Maka said smiling. Out of all of her familiars, Boo was one of her favorites.

Boo stood up, coming only a half an inch taller than her favorite master. "You look tired, Miss. Would you like for me to draw you a bath?"

Maka shook her head, "No, I'll have Marina draw me one in the morning. I'm about to go to sleep. Would you mind organizing my clothes in the bags Darnel brought in earlier?"

"Of course not, Miss! Shall I find you a pair of nightclothes?"

"Yes, that would be helpful. Thank-you, Boo."

Boo once again bowed low and began to sort through the clothing. Maka sighed and began to undress, something she did not mind doing in front of most of her female familiars and especially not Boo. "Miss," Boo said out of the blue. "Is that boy you were talking to earlier Soul?"

Maka knew her familiars could monitor her and appear without a summoning in case of danger, but her eyes widened in surprise when Boo said she had been watching Soul and her. The bunny spirit sensed her masters distress and exclaimed, "I-I'm sorry Miss Maka, but Master Kian explicitly told us familiars that had to relate with love and affection to watch over you when you're alone with males that are not him. I do apologize, Miss. Truly I do. I expected you would be glad that it was me and not one of the others like Nao, or Esme, or Adora. You know they'd do anything to cause trouble. I shouldn't have asked, it's just you talk about him so much I was curious is all. Please under-"

"It's fine, Boo. Yes, that was Soul," Maka admitted.

"He is very handsome," Boo said dreamily. "Oh, I found you some nightclothes. I do wish you'd wear girly clothes, Miss."

Maka chuckled, thinking how similar Boo was to Tsubaki. She walked over to her familiar in only her bra and underwear, grabbing the black tank top and dark red shorts from her hands. As she slipped them on, Boo spoke again, "Would you like me to organize it like your room at Master Kian's, Miss?"

Maka nodded, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail, "Just put my other charms in the vanity drawer. Make sure each of them are separated so I can tell one from the other. I'm going to go to bed. If Soul knocks, don't answer it. if he comes in-"

"Become invisible!" Boo finished happily. "Of course, Miss. Goodnight, sleep well."

"Goodnight, Boo. Oh, could you ask Retal to wake me up in the morning and have Stella decide on an outfit?"

"I'll do it without fail," Boo said, jumping up to bow to her master.

Maka smiled, patting Boo's head, "See you later, Boo."

The ash blonde girl walked over to her bed and flopped down, falling asleep instantly.

Boo waited until she heard Maka's soft snoring before returning to her work. Maka was such a kind master, never asking her familiars to do more than they could handle and always treating so gently. She secretly hoped Maka would stay her master forever. She would do anything for her. Even if it met disobeying Master Kian.

* * *

The next morning a dull gold glow emanated from one of Maka's charms in the shape of a clock, shooting out and forming into the shape of a small boy. The light evaporated, a young boy with brown hair and matching brown eyes that had ticking clocks reflected in them dressed in Victorian era clothing appeared next to Maka's bed. He was Retal, Spirit of the Morning Clock. He had two brothers Dale and Venvro, the Spirits of the Afternoon Clock and Night Clock. He always woke Mistress Maka in the morning, except on weekends unless she requested it. "Mistress Maka!" he called softly in his mature sounding child's voice.

Maka groaned, flipping over so she was facing Retal, her eyes still shut. "C'mon Mistress Maka, Stella will be here soon and you know how impatient she is."

Still Maka did not awaken. Retal sighed, "I'll get the water if you do not wake up, Mistress."

That did the trick. Maka's eyes flew open and she sat up, glaring at Retal, "You wouldn't dare."

He laughed, "You're instructions are to wake you up at any cost. And I never disobey an order."

She sighed, "I know. Thank-you for waking me up. Have a nice day, Retal."

"You too, Mistress," Retal said as he disappeared into a small flash of dull gold light.

As Maka climbed out of bed, a baby blue light came out of a charm shaped like a hanger and went through the same process as Boo and Retal, this time taking the form of a fully grown woman with huge breasts. She looked similar to Blair except for the fact that she was wearing a modest blue floor length dress and her hair was short and light blue. "My dearest Maka-chan!" Stella, Spirit of Cloth, announced dramatically, pulling Maka into a hug.

"Can't breathe!" Maka managed to get out before the woman released her.

"Sorry. I'll begin to choose your clothing. You should have Marina draw you a bath."

"She should already be doing that," Maka said, grabbing a dark purple towel Boo had left out the night before. "Please leave the clothes on the bed."

Stella smiled, "Of course Maka-chan."

* * *

Maka went into the bathroom, seeing a fresh bath, courtesy of Marina, Spirit of (and this is going to sound weird) Bathing. Maka locked the door and gratefully stripped down, stepping into the warm water with a sigh. Having familiars sure made everything easier. She began washing up, singing softly. After about thirty minutes, she stepped out of the tub, draining it and wrapping the towel around her body. She tan a brush through her hair and hurried back to her room. On her bed was a midnight blue miniskirt, a white tank top and a black leather jacket. She put them all on, pulling on a pair of black ankle socks and midnight blue Converse. After that, she pulled her drying hair into a ponytail and applied some eyeliner. She glanced at the clock. An hour until school. Enough time to start breakfast and wake up Soul.

Humming, she went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge and freezer for the eggs and bacon they had bought the day before. Normally, she'd have Boo help her with the preparations, but since Soul was in the apartment, it would be too risky. She quickly began making the food with amazing speed and accuracy. Soon, she had enough bacon to feed an army and five over easy eggs, two for her and three for Soul. She set them on the table and walked over to Soul's room, knocking lightly on the door. "Wake up, Soul!" she called through the door.

A mumble and groan came through the door and she heard Soul get up and move around. In five minutes, Soul came to the door, pulling it open, dressed for school. "That was fast, Soul," Maka noted with a chuckle.

He grumbled something incoherent and walked past her to the bathroom. Maka laughed and went into the kitchen, pouring some orange juice for herself when she heard the door open and close. "I'm home, Soul," a tired sounding Blair called through the apartment.

There was the sound of keys jingling and Blair waltzed into the room, looking no different from how she looked four years ago. She walked right past Maka and suddenly stopped, spinning around to face the ash blonde girl. "Maka?!" she exclaimed loudly, eyes wide.

"Hello Blair," Maka said calmly, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"But- How- When'd you get back?" the magical cat asked, both excited and confused.

"Yesterday. How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess. Much better now that you're home. Where'd you go?"

"I had some business to take care of. I'm back now and that's all that matters."

Blair nodded quickly, "I'd talk longer, but I'm exhausted."

"Late night, huh?"

"Yeah," she began to walk away, when she glanced back at Maka. "That look is good on you."

With that, she turned into a cat and walked away. Maka smiled happily just as Soul walked into the room, yawning as he poured himself a cup of orange juice. "Morning, Maka," he mumbled sleepily.

"Morning, Soul," I replied, eating a forkful of egg.

"Do you know when your friend's coming?" he asked, trying to hide the animosity in his eyes and failing,

"In about two weeks," she told him.

"Ah. What's his name again?"

"Kian."

"Is there anything I should know about him?"

_He's a Kishin... _Maka said in her head, but instead she said, "Nothing much. He's just a friend of mine that wants to see Death City and meet my friends."

Soul and Maka finished their breakfast and hurried off to school.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the idea of the Familiars! So yeah, there are probably going to be _alot_ of OCs, but the most recurring will be Kian and Boo. And if you're wondering what it looks like when a familiar comes out of one of the charms, just think about the weapons transforming. Thanks for reading! Please review or favorite or follow or something.**


	6. Chapter 6

School was... Strange. Word had gotten around pretty quickly that Maka was back and it seemed like everyone who wasn't in her class decided to swarm her with questions. Soul had helped her make a break for it, but they were soon intercepted by more curious Weapons and Meisters. Eventually, the two somehow made it to the roof intact, panting for air. Maka was the first to recover. She leaned against the roof's walls, staring over Death City, "I never expected such a warm welcoming."

Soul sat up, he had been lying on the ground, panting for breath, "Really? You were a very popular Meister here."

She shrugged, "Guess I never noticed."

The albino weapon came to stand next to his partner, "I heard you talking to someone last night."

Maka stiffened, but not enough for Soul to notice, "Did you now?"

He nodded, "I didn't hear the conversation, just your muffled voice."

Of course, Maka had forgotten that most people couldn't hear spirits unless they wanted them to. There was no way Soul could have heard Boo. Over the years, Maka had become quite good at lying, so good you couldn't tell if she was lying even by looking at her soul. So, she did what any sensible person would do and lied through her teeth. "It was Kian, he wanted to double-check that he was still visiting."

Soul scowled when he heard Kian's name, but seemed satisfied with the answer. Maka smirked, not taking her eyes off of Death City's landscape, "I take it you don't like Kian, Soul."

"Well I haven't met him so I can't judge him. I just don't like the idea of someone taking away _my _Maka."

Maka's head snapped up swiveling to face Soul, whose eyes were wide and his hands thrown over his mouth. "W-what did you just say?" Maka managed to whisper.

* * *

Soul bit his lip. How could he get out of this one? Aha! He smiled at Maka, "I said... I don't like the idea of someone taking away my Meister. Cause you're my Meister and no one else's."

Maka's face fell as she turned back to the landscape, "So that's all I am to you, Soul? A Meister? I can never be anything more?"

Shit! Soul moved towards her, "Wait Maka, I-"

She held up a hand. "Don't come any closer to me, Soul. Please," the last part came out as soft whisper and Soul could hear the small sob in her voice.

Soul stopped, helpless as he looked at Maka, staring over Death City. She was much more than a Meister to him. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He barely made it without her while she was gone. And now, he had to go and screw it up. He was about to say something when the roof to the door opened and someone Soul had never seen before walked onto the terrace-like area. The boy was maybe a year older than Maka and Soul and had plain brown hair that kind of fell into his face. He watched Soul, pure hatred glowing in his azure eyes. Soul couldn't help but stare back. The other person wasn't wearing anything special, just a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, a rip in the knee, but what caught Soul's attention was the ring on his finger. it was the exact color of Maka's eyes, a perfect replica. Soul would know, he had stared into those eyes so many times. Not taking his eyes off of Soul, he strode over to Maka, who had an emotionless look on her face as she gazed over the city.

When he was close enough, the guy said to Maka, "Hey, Maka? You okay?

* * *

Maka turned her head towards the source of the voice, expecting Soul. But, instead of a blood red gaze, she was met with a pair of impossibly blue eyes. It took a moment for her brain to register who it was. "Kian!" she shouted in both disbelief and happiness, wiping away the lone tear that had somehow slipped out of her eye.

Kian smiled warmly at her, "I know you said to wait a few weeks, but I just couldn't wait to see your smiling face, Angel."

Maka hated that nickname, but was too happy to see one of her closest (and most aggravating) friends here in Death City. She forgot her anger at Soul and turned to face him, "Soul! This is Kian, the guy I've been telling you about."

The two males stared at each other with pure anger in their eyes. Even though they had just met, they had one goal in common and they knew it. That goal was Maka Albarn. "Nice to meet you," Soul managed to get out.

"You too, Maka has told me so much about you."

"Has she now?" Soul looked at Maka who blushed slightly.

"Yes and might I say you sound like an amazing guy. Thank-you for protecting my Angel all those years," Kian replied, slinging an over Maka's shoulders, which she promptly pushed off.

"You're Angel?" Soul asked, malice dripping in his voice.

Maka laughed nervously, "Hey, we should get to class. Why don't you sit with us, Kian?"

The blue-eyed boy nodded, "Anything for you, Angel..."


End file.
